


The Ebony Giant

by sonicfan24



Series: Asker [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: An unknown warrior seeks out Clavicus Vile in his search for power. However he gets more that he bargained for, and takes a (rather unwanted) trip across Skyrim for his troubles.





	The Ebony Giant

Haemar's Shame finally I've made it. After weeks of searching I've finally found him.

A warrior clad in ebony knelt in front of the statue of Clavicus Vile and bowed his head.  
"Oh great and powerful Clavicus Vile, please I wish for the power to crush my enemies with ease" Clavicus Vile's voice rang out from nowhere but everywhere all at once.

"You have done well mortal, and for that you shall be rewarded. Place your helmet upon my shrine and receive your gift" The warrior having no reason to not believe Clavicus Vile placed his ebony helmet upon the shrine. He watched in awe as his helmet turned into a shield.

"But, how shall this help me crush my foes?" He had been hoping for a mace or a sword at least.

"Trust me mortal all will be made clear" Again the warrior had no reason to doubt. But upon grasping the shield he felt an enormous pain rip through his body. He fled the shrine hearing Clavicus Vile laughing, the last thing he heard was.

"You only said you wanted 'the power to crush your foes with ease' maybe next time be a little more specific" When the warrior woak it was night time. He was in no more pain but he felt odd, like he wasn't in his own body. But how could that be, not even the daedra could turn him into something else, could they?

Panicking the warrior tried to stand suddenly finding that he was several more feet taller than before. He stumbled over to a nearby pond and peered down. But it was not his face that stared back, rather a giant's face is what he saw. In his panic the warrior ran to the Throat of the World hopeful that the Greybeards could help him.

The Trolls and wolves coward away from him. People screamed and run from the sight of him. Maybe, just maybe, he could stay like this. He saw a Dunmmer woman praying at a tablet and came over to greet her forgetting what he was. She turned as she felt the vibration and screamed, she ran farther up the mountain away from what she thought was a giant.

The warrior felt remorse, he hadn't meant to scare her, he only wanted to say hello. And so he continued his journey finally reaching the top where the Greybearda stood waiting for him with the Dunmmer woman watching from behind. He tried asking the Greybeards for help but all that came out was a roar and some grumbling.  
The Greybeards seeing him as only an enemy stood firm, took a deep breath, and-

" _FUS-RO-DA!_ "

The next thing the warrior knew he was flying fast through the sky. The combination powers of all the Greybeards voices threw him half way across Skyrim.

SOMEWHERE NEAR WHITERUN:

I had finally managed to slip away from the companions. Now I can-  
"What in the? Who, what, where?" A giant just fell from the sky! Some of the guards that had been stationed near my location turned tail and ran, cowards this is why I am looked to to help everybody in Skyrim.  
"Where did you come from?" I crept closer pulling out my silver dagger. A quick search provided nothing but a set of ebony armor, minus the helmet, and two shields. One was enchanted, and picking it up I heard a faint voice.

'Whoever wields this shield shall gain the power to _CRUSH_ their enemies with ease'

I don't like how they said crush. I don't trust this shield but I can't just leave it here.  
"I know, I'll give it to the Greybeards. They will know what to do with it" I wrapped the shield in a spare tunic I had, um, 'acquired' from a Nord. It's not like he needed it anymore, and set off for High Hrothgar.


End file.
